


Pumpkin Pie

by WonderfullyWonderingAlone59



Category: Queliot - Fandom, The Magicians
Genre: Multi, Pumpkin pie, whip cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 14:27:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfullyWonderingAlone59/pseuds/WonderfullyWonderingAlone59
Summary: Quentin has never had pumpkin pie before





	Pumpkin Pie

“Dessert is served, bitches.”

Margo takes a hot pumpkin pie out of the oven and sets it down on the table. Everyone starts oohing and aahing, ready to dig in. Except Quentin.

Eliot passes him a plate with a piece of pie.

“Oh. No thanks. I’ve never had pumpkin pie. It’s just never sounded good.” 

Everyone stops what they’re doing and stares at him. 

“Wh-What?”

Penny shakes his head in disbelief.

“Your nerdy ass has never had pumpkin pie? What the fuck is wrong with you, man?”

“Nothing, I just have never been interested in it.”

Margo kicks his chair.

“Well I made it and you’re going to eat a piece or I’m going to have to cut the tip of your dick off.”

“Whoa, Bambi. That wouldn’t be good for me, don’t talk like that. Q, baby, just have a piece, ok?” 

He rubs Quentin’s back. Quentin just stares at the plate. 

Josh pats his shoulder.

“How about some whip cream? You can’t have pumpkin pie without whip cream.”

“Eh, I’m not really a fan of whip cream either.”

Eliot turns to him. 

“I beg to differ, darling. I recall putting some on my dick once and you deep throated me so-“

“Eliot! Shut up! And..that was..different.”

Penny was laughing hysterically.

“You’re such a dork, Coldwater.”

Margo slammed her fist down on the table.

“Ok fuck twats, everyone just shut up and eat! You too, Q.”

Eliot scooped a piece on his form with whip cream and turned Q around to face him. He stuck the fork in his mouth. 

“Just pretend it’s my dick.”


End file.
